


Stress Relief and Kissing Practice

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing Practice, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier is a Mess, kissing as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Richie is wallowing and lonely, Eddie is stressed and nervous about dating after his divorce, so Richie offers kissing practice... obviously.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Stress Relief and Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites x

“Fuck sake!” Eddie screamed angrily, making Richie jump up in bed. He had been lying there feeling sorry for himself, listening to music with his headphones in when he heard Eddie furiously yell out. Richie blinked a couple of times as he pulled the headphones off his head to make them hang around his neck. 

“Eddie?” Richie called out. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eddie yelled from another room. 

“You alright?” Richie called again, not sure whether Eddie was in danger or if he was being a drama queen… again. Richie suddenly heard thudding coming towards his room. It was like that scene in Jurassic Park, Richie was sure his glass of red wine was rippling for Eddie coming closer. The door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall with a thud. Eddie let himself into Richie’s room, the top buttons of his shirt undone and his tie pulled loosely around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and Richie could help but gaze at him for a couple of moments before Eddie started yelling again. 

“I fucking hate everybody, Richie!” Eddie yelled, throwing his arms in the air. 

“What’s going on?” Richie quietly asked, but he knew he didn’t have to because Eddie was going to rant about it anyway. 

“I just got back from work and they’re already emailing saying they want stuff done for tomorrow like I’m on fucking call 24 hours, like what the fuck!?” Eddie yelled and Richie nodded his head, trying to agree with Eddie. “And then as soon as I turn my phone on, there’s about a million calls off Myra with hundreds of texts and voicemails calling me a pig or worse because she saw a dating profile Beverly set up for me!”

“A dating profile?” Richie quietly asked. 

“Yes a dating profile!” Eddie yelled quickly, throwing his hands in the air, “like I’m ready to date! Fuck that! I don’t even think I know how to date anymore, let alone kiss!” Eddie shouted frustratedly, rubbing his face with his hands. “But I can’t tell Myra that, imagine?” Eddie started doing a mocking voice, “ _oh hello Myra, don’t worry I’m not dating anyone even though our divorce is final because I don’t know how to make out with someone anymore because of our loveless marriage._ ” Eddie made a large groaning noise as he sat on the end of Richie’s bed. “Fuck people, man.” Eddie groaned and lay back on the bed. Richie, who was still curled up on his pillows, looked down at Eddie’s chest pant with frustration. Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie frowning, then turned onto his chest to survey him. 

“What?” Richie asked. 

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked quickly, still scowling at Richie. Richie looked at his wine glass and empty red wine bottle, the tissues he’d cried into listened to the quiet melody that was playing through his headphones. 

“Nothing.” Richie finally answered. Eddie pulled himself up on to his knees and reached forward, pulling the headphones off Richie’s neck. He lifted them up to his own ears to listen to the sad music before rolling his eyes and dropping them onto the bed. 

“You’re wallowing,” Eddie said, staring at Richie. 

“No, I’m not,” Richie whined, slouching further into his carefully placed pillows.

“Why are you wallowing?” Eddie asked, not letting himself look away from Richie. Richie groaned loudly before answering the question. 

“Fine, I just feel fed up. I’m bored and lonely and I want some fun.” Richie moaned and Eddie raised his eyebrow. 

“It’s a hard life for a comedian.” Eddie mocked. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Richie groaned as he bent he leg up to gently kick into Eddie’s stomach. Eddie dramatically put his hands to his stomach and groaned, making Richie chuckle. “You can’t talk though, you’re having a hissy fit over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Eddie grumbled, pushing his sleeves up again. “I can’t help feeling anxious about everything.” Richie looked across Eddie’s sulking face, and before Richie could even stop himself, words began tumbling out of his mouth. 

“You know, we could help each other,” Richie said and Eddie quickly looked up at him, “I mean, solve each others problems and shit, well not all of them but we could solve some, you know-”

“Rich, what are you on about?” Eddie groaned. Richie looked at Eddie; who was still kneeling in front of him, his hands on his lap and he back straight. 

“Well I’m bored and you’re getting yourself worked up because you’ve forgotten how to kiss-”

“Are you offering to make out with me?” Eddie interrupted. The realisation on his face made Richie cringe and blush.

“I didn’t say makeout but-”

“Ok.” Eddie quickly said. Richie felt like he stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Ok?” Richie asked, thinking he might have misheard. 

“Sure, why not?” Eddie shrugged and Richie felt like he was dreaming. “It’s breaking the seal for me, right? And you’re bored so it might give you some inspiration for some new jokes, but you can’t say it was me if you do them in a set-”

“Ok,” Richie quickly said, trying to interrupt Eddie, but Eddie kept rambling. 

“And you’re my friend so it doesn’t mean anything, you know? It’s completely chill and fine. Yeah, this is a good idea.” Eddie rambled and Richie was slowly nodding, feeling like he wasn’t even taking in anything Eddie was saying. Richie watched as Eddie crawled towards Richie, and Richie quickly sat up and crossed his legs. Eddie’s knees were now touching Richie’s legs, as Eddie sat back onto his feet. 

“I honestly have forgotten, Richie,” Eddie mumbled, looking across Richie’s face. Richie couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to Eddie, their noses only 6 inches apart. 

“Well, I’ll take the lead, I’ve made out with loads of people.” Richie smiled and Eddie nervously nodded, biting his lip and looking down at Richie’s lips. “Let me just…” Richie mumbled as he pulled his glasses off his face. He instantly regretted it because Eddie was now slightly blurry and he wanted to see the man in front of him. He guesses it wouldn’t matter for long. “You ready?” Richie quietly asked and Eddie nodded. Richie nervously cleared his throat before putting his hands on either side of Eddie’s face. He leant forward and gently pulled Eddie forward into a light kiss. 

As soon as their lips met, Richie pressed his eyes shut. He felt the stiffness of Eddie’s mouth against his. He gently moved his thumb across Eddie’s cheek in an attempt to relax him, and he seemed to work. Richie moved his lips against Eddie’s, rocking his head forward to try and get Eddie to do the same. It took a few moments, but Eddie started mirroring Richie. It was soft and gentle, but Eddie was kissing Richie. Richie’s heart thudded in his chest, feeling his cheeks and body go boiling hot. Richie pulled away slightly to open his eyes, seeing Eddie’s mouth open slightly and his eyes closed shut. 

“You need to relax more,” Richie muttered. Without opening his eyes, Eddie just nodded and leaned back into the kiss, making Richie blink a couple of times in surprise, thinking Eddie would want to stop.

Richie closed his eyes again, as he kissed Eddie back. Richie kept rubbing his thumb across Eddie’s cheek, and with the other hand, he ran it down the side of Eddie’s neck gently. Eddie made a small moaning noise into the kiss and Richie felt like it sent an electric shock through his body. It obviously made Eddie relax more because when Richie pushed his head forward and opened his mouth more, Eddie took a moment before tilting his head more and opened his mouth to let Richie have access. Richie kissed into Eddie’s mouth letting his tongue lick across Eddie’s bottom lip. Eddie hummed as he opened his mouth more and pushed forward, letting Richie brush his tongue against Eddie’s. Richie was feeling blissed. Eddie pulled back briefly and Richie pouted. 

“I don’t know what to do with my hands,” Eddie whispered. Richie leant forward to kiss Eddie, again, instantly putting his tongue into Eddie’s mouth in a move to try and distract Eddie. Richie put his hands on Eddie’s wrists and brought them up so they rested on Richie’s chest. Richie then moved his own hands down and put them on Eddie’s hips, making small circular movements with his thumbs. Eddie dragged his tongue across Richie’s and gripped into the material of Richie’s T-shirt. Richie felt his head spin as Eddie pressed harder onto Richie’s mouth, moving his tongue less rhythmically and faster. 

Richie couldn’t stand how hot his body felt, but he wanted more. Richie put his hands around Eddie’s back and pulled him forwards to try and get their bodies closer together, but without breaking the kiss, Eddie sat up and shuffled himself to straddle over Richie’s legs. Richie wasn’t expecting that. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, and Eddie’s hands moved up to Richie’s neck. Eddie pressed harder into Richie’s mouth. It was becoming more and more desperate. Richie couldn’t help himself. His hands were sliding on the hem on Eddie’s untucked shirt, and Eddie’s hand’s hand now travelled up to Richie’s hair. When Richie’s hands touched Eddie’s bareback, Eddie gripped hard into Richie’s hair. Eddie was biting onto Richie’s lower lip, making Richie tip his head back and moan against Eddie’s mouth. Richie remembered that he was supposed to be showing Eddie how to make out, not the other way round, but Eddie had all the moves that were driving Richie crazy. He tugged Eddie in closer, pressing their stomachs together and he moved his hands higher up Eddie’s back under his shirt. When Eddie pulled Richie’s hair again, Richie’s hips jolted up and suddenly realised that he needed to stop himself. Richie reluctantly pulled away and Eddie leant forward to try and chase his mouth. 

“Eds?” Richie mumbled and Eddie hummed in response, leaning forwards again. But Richie jolted his head back again, “you sure this is ok?” Richie couldn’t help but feel guilty. His best friend, his straight best friend, wanted stress relief and Richie was more than ok to give it to him. But Richie was aware that he had feelings for Eddie that he had tried to push down since they moved in together. But feeling Eddie’s hot body under his palms and hearing Eddie moan was not helping the situation. 

“I’m sure,” Eddie mumbled as he kissed into Richie’s mouth again. Richie kissed back for a couple of moments before shaking his head. 

“Eds, Eds, Eds…” Richie quickly mumbled, pulling away, trying to bring his friend back into reality. Eddie opened his eyes and blinked at Richie. His lips were red and puffy, his cheeks pink and chest panting. Eddie’s hair was messy, his shirt still unbuttoned and tie hanging loosely around his neck. Richie had dreamed of Eddie looking like this. Why did he have to feel guilty? 

“Yeah, shit, sorry,” Eddie mumbled, he took his hands off Richie’s chest and began to shuffle off Richie’s legs. 

“Wait.” Richie quickly said, gripping into Eddie’s back. Eddie stopped and looked at Richie with blinking eyes. “I don’t want to actually stop.”

Eddie let out a small, “ _oh_ ,”

“And if this is helping you, I’m happy to carry on…” Richie said. Eddie smiled and lifted his hand to Richie’s cheek and rubbed the corner of Richie’s mouth with his thumb. 

“It is helping,” Eddie admitted and Richie grinned, “and you are a really good kisser.”

“So are you,” Richie replied, letting his hands slide up Eddie’s back and pull him in closer again. Eddie pressed their noses together. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Eddie whispered and Richie quickly nodded, and with no hesitation Eddie leaned in and closed the gap between them, realising there was no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It really keeps me motivated and I love hearing from you guys x


End file.
